


the five minutes it took everything to go to hell

by hotnuggetz



Series: Five Falling in Love (or not, if Two can help it) [3]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Five has tons of angst, Multi, Protective Two, Two is a protective big sister, Two loosing her shit, actual kissing, implied kissing, relationships, tons of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotnuggetz/pseuds/hotnuggetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Devon and Five become closer, they realize they can't keep their relationship hidden from the rest of the crew much longer. Neither of them thought things would go down like this though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the five minutes it took everything to go to hell

**Author's Note:**

> so this series is going to have five parts. I've got it mapped out in my head. Thanks for the kind comments and love. It's nice to hear. 
> 
> It's also nice to hear that you all love the Two & Five sister-sister dynamic and love protective Two just as much as I do. 
> 
> Anyways, as always this shit is not edited. 
> 
> kudos and comments if you feel it. I love me some feedback. 
> 
> enjoy! part four / five coming soon

Two more months go by, and Five feels a little bad for not being honest with the crew about her relationship status. She just doesn't know how. Will it even matter? They may be family but it's not like... they're not like that type of family. Four will probably mention how love is stupid, Three will either make a crude joke or shrug his shoulders, Nyx will probably say something condescending. 

It's Two, that's the hold up. Two. 

But she's pushes it aside, she has been pushing it aside. Because spending time with Devon is like a breath of fresh air, or maybe more like a breath of rubbing alcohol due to the infirmary. 

He's sweet, something she never really doubted. He's funny too, pleasant to be around. He's not a crook, not like the others. Not that they're bad people either. He wasn't in prison for murder or theft or smuggling or anything else like that. As she had learned, he was homeschooled. Got his licence when he was around seventeen. He got sick of just waiting for people to back wounded and hurt though, so he decided to stand up for the little guys and do more. So he protested, and was nabbed shortly after that. He was tried as an adult and thrown in high security prison because the GA felt it was what was right. He wasn't a murderer though, not a smuggler or anything else of the sort. 

Sure he wasn't innocent, he had worked a gun before, had done some questionable things but he wasn't ruthless. He didn't have a history of being a ruthless person. 

Breath of fresh air. 

They has gotten more serious, not really serious. They had agreed sex was out of the question. Five just wasn't there. But they did kiss, a large amount. Made out, a large amount. Cuddled in bed, a very large amount. 

She could talk to him. About the memories stuck inside her head. About her feelings. He was safe. Just like Two was safe.

But different, because she didn't get butterflies around Two. Didn't blush around Two. Didn't think about Two's lips when she was supposed to be focusing. 

No Two was safe, like what she imagined family was supposed to be. Safe like what she imagined a role model, a mother, a big sister was supposed to be like. 

If the crew was family, Two was her protector. 

Devon on the other hand, he wasn't a big sister or a role model. No he wasn't any of that. Not stern and strict. No Devon was a best friend. The closest thing to a friend she could remember having besides Six. But Six, he was a traitor. Devon wasn't that, he would reassure her constantly that he wasn't that. 

He was a best friend, a goofball. A person who would listen to her ramble, who would spend time with her no matter what. Devon wasn't all business little play, he was all play and little business. Business if he had too. He was peaceful, and kind, and wanted to help whenever he could. He wasn't a killer. 

If the rest of the ship was family, solid and sure, Devon was excitement and mystery. The great unknown laid out to her behind soft eyes. 

And she knows in her heart that the good, the bliss, would end. She can't keep this secret for long. They have their hideaways and the places they kiss until their lips are numb. They have those. But it's not enough. The ship is still small, still cramped. The others are going to find out. 

She hoped Three would find out, he would smirk and tell her about the time he had two red heads at once. Maybe Four, who would tsk her for such emotions. Or even Nyx who would tell her she'd keep her secret if Five would let her have her desert for a week. 

No, it's Two. It's Two she's worried about. 

She pushes it away though, tries to forget about it like the fear isn't even there. Today was going to be a good day. The others were going off ship for a mission. Nothing dangerous. Just selling some goods to a shady buyer. 

Her and Devon and the Android were to stay behind. And well the Android made sure the others were okay, her and Devon had some free time. 

So they're sparing, of sorts. He's wearing mitts, that are round and padded. Holding them up for her to punch, and moving them quickly for her to practice hitting a moving target. 

She's getting good, something he notices when she's hitting with more force and with better aim. "You're doing good." He says, as her fist hits the glove hard. "You're getting better."

"I have a good teacher." She jokes, sending another one as he moves it from his shoulder height to his side. She doesn't miss a beat. "You know, I never did thank you for this."

"No need too."

Another perfect punch. She stops, stepping to the punching bag. She admires him as he strips off his gloves. A white t-shirt that clings to his frame and loose joggers. She smiles a little. Damn. 

He comes and holds the bag in place. "I think there is." She says after a moment. She starts punching. "I know I should complain but Two really doesn't like the idea of me learning. I mean, she'll let me learn how to defend myself but I..."

"Want to be ready?"

She nods. "I feel useless Devon. Sitting up here doing nothing most of the time. I mean sure I know how to defend myself if they come knocking but, I want to be down there."

"I get it. I felt similar, always being told to sit by and watch as bad things happened to innocent people. I wanted to do more, help more."

"Exactly." She says, aiming a perfect punch. He studies her, as she scrunches her nose up in concentration. 

"Hey Five, I've been meaning to ask you something." She stops punching for a moment. He comes around, placing careful hands on her hips. "I know that this, that is this is new. It's new to me too. Never really had a partner before that. I just, I just want to make sure it's what you want."

"It is." She pushes his shoulder a little. "You're a goofball okay? Of course it's what I want. If it wasn't, I'd tell you."

"And you don't feel nervous around me?"

"A little but not for the reasons you think. Trust is still hard. And it's not your fault, you've been nothing but reassuring this whole time. It's just that trust is hard, you know? But no, I don't feel unsafe or weird or pressured. I'm a big girl, I can vocalize things. Hell, I've been living on a ship with five other stubborn crew mates for at least fourteen months and the three most stubborn of the five for the past seven months. That's 21 months with stubborn people. I've learned to deal with voicing my ideas and issues."

"Okay."

"Okay." She smiles. "I really like you. You're... you're different. A good kind of different."

"I'm glad." He kisses her gently. 

She kisses back, with gentle determination. Soon, they're kissing against the bag and then on the floor and Five knows she should stop. Not because she wants to, not because she hasn't made out with Devon like this before, no because this is probably a really bad spot to do it. 

She pushes it away, far away. She doesn't want to stop. This feels right, not violent or demanding. Everything about Devon is hesitant and wary. 

Suddenly his pressure is off her. Leaving her surprised and dumbfounded. She looks up, propping herself on her elbows. But the hazy blissful state of mind quickly vanishes as she sees Two pinning him against the wall. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Two snarls. Five gulps, and steps closer to the older woman. She's wary, because Two is leaking hostility and anger right now. 

"Two, it's-"

"You lay a hand on her I swear to god I will space you!" She hisses. Ignoring Five's presence beside her. "You get that? If you hurt her-"

"Two!" Five snaps, tugging at her arm. "Stop!" As if realizing Five's close presence, Two turns to face her. "He's not hurting me, let him go."

"He had you pinned against the floor Five, I'm not dense."

"I didn't have her-" Devon tries but is cut off by Two applying more pressure to his neck. 

"I wanted him too!" Five says, tugging at Two but getting nowhere. Two just scoffs. 

"Just go, I'll deal with it-"

"No!" Five snaps. "No I won't just leave so you can do god knows what to him!"

Two seems to get angrier at this. She drops Devon from the choke hold and turns to face Five. Clearly upset at the girls response. "What did you say to me?"

"I said no! I wanted him to kiss me like that. He had my permission. He's had it since we started seeing each other months ago! You're blowing up over nothing-"

"Months ago? You've been sneaking around for months!" Two shakes her head, furious. "Okay even if what you're saying is true, even if you wanted him to kiss you, it's not okay! He's older than you! Not to mention he was in a very serious prison for killers-"

"The GA sent him there because he rioted against them! Stood up for the little guys! He isn't a ruthless killer who does what he wants. Okay? And as for the two year age gape, well, well, I don't care!"

Two is surprised by the young girl's outburst. "Five," She says more calmly. "This relationship isn't okay. You're young-"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are! I'm sure Three and Four would agree! You're sixteen Five; that is young! It's certainly to young to date. Little lone date someone whose two years older!"

"Apparently it's too young to do anything Two!"

"And what does that mean?" The two are staring each other down. Devon doesn't know if and how he should interrupt their argument. They're both leaking anger. Arms crossed across their chests, eyes narrowed, fists curled.

"Nothing." Five mutters. 

"Oh no you don't! Tell me what you mean by it Five!"

"I just mean that I'm to young to do anything by your standards. I can barely help you guys do jobs or missions, I can barely learn how to fight. It's always no, you can't do this Five, no you can't do that! I've seen stuff, I've shot somebody-"

"And I am trying to keep you from having to do it again? I don't know why you think doing what we do is so great Five, but it's not! It's dangerous and ugly and it makes a person different okay? It makes them a little colder, a little more cynical. A little less trusting-"

"I already don't trust anybody Two, not after Six-"

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Okay? I protect you Five. And if I have to protect you from this too, I will!"

"No, you won't! I don't need protection from Devon. And even if did it's not like you'd give it, you suck at protecting anybody!"

The room falls into a hush. Two's whole posture changes and she looks at Devon. Eyes angry. She looks back at Five, whose slowly regretting her choice of words. 

"Two-"

"I'm not the person you lie to about things." Two hisses. "Out of everyone on this ship, you're the last person to keep things from me. I'm disappointed in you for lying to me." She pushes past Five but stops at the door. "And I will protect you Five, I don't give a damn what you say, I will. There's nothing you can do about it!" Then she storms out. 

A second later you can hear a loud crash as she probably kicks something across the ship's hallway. Five flinches. What the hell is she going to do now?


End file.
